El peor día de San Valentín
by Cecishida
Summary: Los planes de Aki para San Valentín se van a la basura despues de enterarse quien es el nuevo novio de Fuyupe, ¿podrá cambiar Endo el San Valentín de Aki?, despues de todo la esperanza muere al ultimo, un regalo para los lectores de mis fics one shot


Hola, antes que nada Felicidades, espero que hayan pasado un lindo 14 de febrero, en segundo lugar, mil disculpas por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que estoy en exámenes de primer parcial y estoy hasta el cuello de tarea pero yo cumplo lo que prometo (aunque sea un poco después jeje) y aquí esta el primer one-shot que prometí, es el que no contiene Yaoi, y en unos días subiré el otro, el capitulo de problemas del juego problemas de amor lo llevo a la mitad, haré lo posible para terminarlo y subirlo en esta semana, en fin ya no interrumpo más y otra vez disculpen

* * *

**El peor día de San Valentín.**

**Flash back.**

_Sus ojos recorrieron el mostrador por milésima vez sin mucho convencimiento, ¿Por qué siempre le costaba tanto trabajo elegir un regalo a Endo?_

_-¿en que te puedo ayudar?_

_La peliverde levantó la mirada a la mujer detrás del mostrador que le sonría calidamente, lanzó un suspiro con resignación, y allí iba la pregunta de todos los años, podría jurar que eso lo había hecho ya unas mil veces, bueno, tal vez no tantas, pero si lo hacía cada año desde que había conocido al castaño._

_-¿no tendrá chocolates en forma de balón de fútbol?, Es que el chico al que se lo regalare es un aficionado de ese deporte, de hecho es capitán de un equipo._

_La mujer amplió la sonrisa._

_-¿novio, amigo o futuro novio?_

_La joven se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la mirada al piso. _

_-amigo._

_-a ya veo, futuro novio, eres la única chica que vienen a buscar chocolates de ese tipo para el día de San Valentín, por suerte este año lo recordé, permíteme un momento y enseguida te los muestro._

_La mujer le sonrió cómplice y fue a buscar el encargo de la chica en la tras tienda._

_La joven dio la espalda al mostrador con la cara completamente colorada, le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir lo mucho que le gustaría que las palabras de la vendedora fueran proféticas, pero no, llevaba años intentándolo y el castaño no entendía la indirecta, y lo peor de todo era que ese año tenía "competencia", claro no tanta como la que se imaginaba meses antes, ya que, aunque por razones que aun no llegaba a comprender, Natsumi era novia de Akio Fudo y Toko llevaba meses saliendo con Tsunami, así que las chicas habían desistido del castaño y encontraron el amor en otros chicos, grandes chicos, las únicas que al parecer no entendían por ningún motivo la situación era Fuyupe y ella, asunto bastante preocupante ya que Fuyupe y Endo se conocían desde niños y los más probable era que ella tuviera muchas más posibilidades con el, corto ese pensamiento de tajo para evitar deprimirse, lo mejor era no pensar en eso por el momento._

_Frunció el ceño extrañada al ver a alguien que miraba la vitrina desde la calle, ¿Por qué esa persona se le hacia tan familiar?, ¡carajo!, era Fuyupe, de inmediato corrió a esconderse detrás de una de las vitrinas que había dentro de la amplia tienda._

_La campanilla de la tienda sonó indicándole que la pelimorada ya había entrado, por un momento se sintió entupida, ¿Por qué se escondía? Endo no era de su propiedad y no tenía nada de malo que le comprara un regalo, tomó aire para salir de su escondite pero la voz de Fuyupe la detuvo._

_-buenos días, estoy buscando un regalo para un chico._

_-claro, dime linda, ¿amigo novio o futuro novio?_

_Que la vendedora hiciera esa pregunta tenía bastante lógica, así ella decidía que tipo de paquete mostrar, así se evitaba problemas de que fuera para un amigo y el paquete dijera "te amo con todo el corazón", pero en ese momento a la peliverde le pareció una coincidencia, una muy buena coincidencia._

_-es mi novio desde ayer._

_¿FUYUPE TENÍA NOVIO? Pero, ¿Quién? El único chico en el que mostraba interés era…, no, eso debía de ser una broma, una muy cruel broma_

_-valla, ¿y es un chico guapo?_

_-bastante, es un lindo castaño._

_-que lindo, ¿algún tipo de chocolate en especifico que estés buscando?_

_La peliverde rió para sus adentros, seguramente ella era la fundadora de esa pregunta._

_-bueno, esos que tiene en esa caja creo que serian perfectos, verá, se que no es muy convencional pero mi novio es portero y ama el fútbol._

_El corazón de la peliverde latió con fuerza, era más que obvio quien era el novio de Fuyupe, Satoru Endo, ¡__su__! Satoru Endo._

_-¿Estos? Lo siento querida pero son un encargo de una chica, así que solo hice una caja, la verdad es que no muchas chicas regalan chocolates en forma de balón de fútbol en San Valentín._

_-ya veo, entonces me llevare aquellos._

_-buena elección linda, ¿tu y tu novio tienen planes, una cita o algo así?_

_En ese momento maldecía que la vendedora fuera tan entrometida, lo que menos quería saber eran los planes de Fuyupe con Endo._

_- mañana pasara por mi a las 3, aún no se ha donde iremos es una sorpresa._

_-¡que dulce!, bueno, que tengas buen día y suerte con tu chico._

_-gracias._

_Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando la campanilla volvió a sonar, La peliverde salió de su escondite y caminó con paso lento hacia el mostrador._

_-aquí estas guapa, me alegra verte, una chica casi compra tus chocolates._

_-se los hubiera vendido._

_Dijo Aki con voz deprimente, no era justo, ella llevaba años enamorada de Endo, lo había apoyado en todo, había estado a su lado y ahora…, simplemente elegía a Fuyupe, definitivamente la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría._

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya no los quieres?_

_-es que…-la peliverde tomó aire para no romper en llanto- no creo que sean necesarios._

_La mujer le sonrió y le entregó el paquete en las manos._

_-vamos cariño, la esperanza muere al ultimo, llévatelos, la casa paga._

**Fin del flash back.**

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla hasta caer sobre el paquete de chocolates en sus temblorosas manos quedando marcada, era el peor San Valentín de la vida, ¡ese año era una mierda!, era patética, bien sabía que el castaño no iba a llegar, era justo la hora en que tenía su cita con Fuyupe, sonrió con tristeza, justo la hora en la que iba a la torre de metal a entrenar.

Cada año Endo olvidaba que era el día de San Valentín e iba a entrenar a la torre de metal como lo hacía todas las tardes, a las tres en punto de la tarde, y ella lo esperaba allí, el único lugar en que podía encontrarlo solo, ya era como una tradición, ella le llevaba un lindo regalo y le hacia alguna insinuación sobre lo que sentía por el (claro que el inocente de Endo jamás las entendía) y el, se disculpaba mil veces por olvidar el día y buscaba un regalo de ultima hora, alguna flor que pudiese arrancar de la tierra, aunque la mayoría de las veces jamás encontraba una, acababa quejándose "alguien debería de plantar flores aquí".

Miró su reloj de pulsera, las 3:20, y allí seguía, al borde de las lagrimas con la estúpida esperanza de que Endo fuera para ella, aun teniendo aquel miedo de saber que no iba a llegar, que ya era causa perdida, y aun así, no quería irse, simplemente no podía irse.

-¡hola Aki!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al verlo frente a ella, con esa sonrisa tan calida que conocía a la perfección.

El castaño levantó una ceja confundido.

-Aki… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por que estas llorando?

Aki trató de tranquilizarse, no podía dejarse llevar por el sentimiento, sobre cualquier cosa el era su amigo, tenía que estar feliz por él.

-es… alergia no te preocupes Endo-kun, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en una cita Fuyupe?

El castaño la miró un momento confundido.

-¿de que estas hablando?

-Bueno-la peliverde tomó aire-, ella es tu novia.

El castaño parpadeo varias veces y luego soltó una carcajada, ¿Por qué era gracioso que fuera novio de Fuyupe?

-no vuelvas a decir eso o Tachimukai me asesinara.

¿Tachimukai? Entonces… o diablos, ¡por supuesto! ella dijo portero de cabello castaño, Tachimukai y Endo encajaban perfectamente en esa descripción, sonrió para sus adentros, entonces aún tenía posibilidades con el capitán.

-¡claro!, ella es novia de Tachimukai.

Sintió como si el alma hubiera regresado a su cuerpo y de inmediato limpio los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos.

El capitán la miró con extrañeza.

-¿de verdad no lo sabías? El equipo entero se entero.

La peliverde le sonrió ampliamente.

-no, la verdad es que no lo sabía.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Primera vez que no soy yo el último en darse cuenta de algo, a por cierto, lamento la tardanza.

Aki frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-¿Tardanza?, de que hablas.

-bueno cada año nos vemos aquí a la misma hora, y este año llegue un poco tarde, pero fue por una buena causa, por increíble que parezca este año me entere a tiempo de que era día de San Valentín y salí a buscar un regalo para ti.

La peliverde se sonrojó ligeramente, era bastante obvia cuando iba a entregarle su regalo allí..

-¿Estas bien?, te ves un poco roja, ¿esa alergia no te abra provocado fiebre?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-estoy bien no te preocupes, lo que me sorprende es que recordaras el día de San Valentín.

El castaño se llevó una mano a la nuca y le sonrió.

-bueno, hoy ningún chico fue al entrenamiento, así que fue imposible no darme cuenta.

La peliverde lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿ninguno fue a entrenar?

-no, Fudo tenía una cita con Natsumi, Kogure con Haruna, Tsunami con Toko, Tachimukai con Fuyupe, Midorikawa con Ulvida, y la verdad es que el resto hasta Kabeyama también salieron con alguna chica, algunas de otros equipos y algunas que jamás había visto en mi vida me dijeron sus nombres, pero la verdad es que la mayoría se me olvido (¬¬ creíble de Endo)

-woaw, el amor le pegó fuerte a raimon este año.

-si, ninguno tuvo la decencia de ir y avisar que no llegaria, el único que fue y me dijo lo de los chicos fue Kazemaru.

¿Entonces Kazemaru no tenía cita?, era curioso, era un chico bastante lindo y si hasta Kabeyama había conseguido una, parecía imposible que el no.

-valla, entonces Kazemaru fue el único chico que no tuvo pareja este año.

El castaño negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-no, de hecho el tiene novia desde hace algunos meses, se llama Miyoko (jajajajaja ¿alguno la conoce?) pero su cita era más tarde así que el si fue al entrenamiento- El castaño sonrió divertido- más bien los únicos que no tenemos pareja este año somos tu y yo.

Aki asintió de la misma forma, y le tendió la caja de chocolates al castaño.

-bueno, somos solteros pero aún nos tenemos el uno al otro para hacernos compañía, te traje un regalo, espero que te guste.

Al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos.

-tus regalos siempre me gustan, aunque después tengo que entrenar horas extra.

-tal vez si no te los comieras en un solo día.

El castaño lo medito un momento.

-mejor entreno horas extra.

Endo tomó la pequeña caja y de inmediato abrazó a Aki. La peliverde al principio se sorprendió y sonrojo un poco, pero después le correspondió como al buen amigo que era.

-yo también te tengo un regalo, de hecho son dos.

El castaño sacó a un pequeño oso de peluche blanco de su mochila y se lo entregó a la chica.

-Endo es muy lindo gracias.

El castaño sonrió satisfecho.

-me pase el día preguntándole a todos que regalo sería el adecuado para ti, al principio nadie me quiso ayudar por que interrumpí sus citas, pero después Fuyupe, Natsumi y Toko me dieron una idea muy buena.

Aki sonrió divertida, sus rivales ahora le ayudaban, eso demostraba que era una sana competencia.

-gracias es un gran regalo.

-pero aún falta el segundo, pero para este tendrás que cerrar los ojos un minuto.

La peliverde obedeció y cerró los ojos sin pensar, el silenció reino un momento entre los chicos, Aki sentía al castaño cada vez más cerca, tentadoramente cerca.

-Endo-kun…

Susurró la chica antes de ser acallada por los tibios labios de Endo, las manos del castaño se posaron sobre su cintura mientras profundizaba aquel beso, Aki llevó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico para abrazarlo por el cuello, se aferró a el mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo, miedo de que aquello acabara, de que no fuera real, de que su castaño se evaporara en el aire como miles de veces lo había hecho en sus sueños, hasta que lentamente se calmó, entregándose por completo a esa placentera sensación, a ese corazón que oía latir frente a ella, a ese calido y reconfortante abrazo, a ese aroma varonil que la inundaba y a ese castaño del que estaba enamorada.

El tiempo había parecido detenerse, hasta que la odiosa sensación de falta de aire los trajo de golpe de regreso a la realidad. Endo se separo ligeramente para mirar el rostro sonrojado de Aki.

-no puedo creer que me tardara tanto en hacer esto.

La peliverde sonrió tímidamente aun abrazada de el sintiendo su calida respiración acariciándole el rostro.

-Las chicas me dijeron lo que sentías por mi Aki.

En otra situación hubiera salido corriendo para asesinarlas a las tres, pero en ese momento se los agradecía profundamente.

-y eso deja una interesante pregunta pendiente, ¿tu que sientes por mi?

El castaño sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso estuve pensando todo el día, que sentía por la chica que ha estado a mi lado todo el tiempo, por la chica que me ha apoyado en todo momento, por la chica que siempre creyó en mi, esa chica que es mi mejor amiga y de inmediato lo supe, soy un poco distraído pero no idiota.

La peliverde rió ligeramente.

-me di cuenta de que también estoy enamorado de ti, al parecer el amor a primera vista no es lo mío y que bueno que no lo es, así te pude conocer a la perfección, así te quiero todavía más, Akino, ¿serías mi novias?

Esta bien oficialmente no estaba respirando, miró los brillantes ojos castaños del chico por un minuto, lo había deseado tanto tiempo ya hora por fin estaba sucediendo.

-por supuesto Endo-kun.

El castaño de inmediato apresó su boca con un nuevo y furtivo beso, se sentía tan feliz, le debía una a las chicas, ese San Valentín no había sido el peor después de todo…

* * *

Listo termine, un poco largo (y algo apresurado) pero creo que quedo bastante bien, pero como siempre la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes, el siguiente one-shot es un Yaoi y será, de… ¡Kido y Fudo!, (me lo pidieron por review y yo estoy para complacer) bueno espero subirlo pronto, y mil disculpas si me tardo mucho en publicar esta semana (estoy apunto de matar a mi maestra de química, pero soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel jajajajaja) adiós besos recuerden, sugerencias, felicitaciones, peticiones REVIEWS.

**El proverbio del capitán: "de la amistad al amor hay un beso" es todo ;)**


End file.
